Super Junior - So I
Detalles * Titulo: '''So Iright|230px * '''Artista: Super Junior * Álbum: SuperJunior05 Twins * Pista: 6 * Género: Dance Pop * Idioma: Coreano * Lanzamiento: 05-Diciembre-2005 * Agencia: SM Entertainment Romanización Español Cariño, Yo sólo quiero amarte Tú abres mi corazón... así que... Conozco y creo en el amor a primera vista Cuando abro mis ojos en la mañana, puedo sentir el beso que me diste anoche en sueños ese sentimiento aun está aquí y sonrío todo el día pensando en ti Así que rezo por ti, así que... Así que te prometo, así que... Te prometo todo. Creeré que eres tú Vendrás a mí Quiero estar sólo un poco más cerca de tu abrazo Oh, te amo mi amor Siempre será así. Ahora y entonces, esas palabras aun aceleran mi corazón Tú me amas, pero tengo miedo de que este (sentimiento de vacio) sólo sea mi propio egoísmo Aun si le temo a la soledad, te quiero de verdad Así que rezo por ti, así que... Así que te prometo, así que... Te prometo todo. Creeré que eres tú Vendrás a mí Quiero estar sólo un poco más cerca de tu abrazo Oh, te amo mi amor Siempre será así. Tú eres la única que acelera mi corazón, eres la única para mí Te amo tanto así Te amo y siempre lo agradeceré. Así que rezo por ti, así que... Así que te prometo, así que... Te prometo todo. Creeré que eres tú Vendrás a mí Quiero estar sólo un poco más cerca de tu abrazo Oh, te amo mi amor Siempre será así. Así que rezo por ti, así que... Así que te prometo, así que... Te prometo todo. Creeré que eres tú Vendrás a mí Quiero estar sólo un poco más cerca de tu abrazo Oh, te amo mi amor Siempre será así. Así que... Te amo... Hangul Baby I just want to love you You open up my heart So I 알아요 믿어요 첫눈에 반한단 그 말 아침에 눈을뜨면 어젯밤 꿈속에 그대 내게로 와 입 맞추던 그 느낌 그대로 아직 남아 계속 남아 온종일 그대 생각에 웃죠 So I pray for you oh So I So I promise you oh So I 약속해요 모든것이 그대라고 믿을께요 그대라고 믿을께요 Will you come to me 나 조금만 더 그대품에 오 사랑해요 그대 my love 나 언제까지나 이렇게 그때도 지금도 아직도 가슴뛰는 말 You love me 기다리죠 허전한 이 마음 달래서 그대곁으로 혼자만의 욕심일까 때론 겁이나 그리움에 (그리움에) 두려워도 (두려워도) 이렇게 간절히 그댈 원하는걸요 So I pray for you oh So I So I promise you oh So I 약속해요 모든것이 그대라고 믿을께요 그대라고 믿을께요 Will you come to me 나 조금만 더 그대품에 오 사랑해요 그대 my love 나 언제까지나 이렇게 그대뿐이죠 두근거리는 맘도 나 이렇게 So I love you 사랑한다고 늘 고맙다고 너무 So I pray for you oh So I So I promise you oh So I 약속해요 모든것이 그대라고 믿을께요 그대라고 믿을께요 Will you come to me 나 조금만 더 그대품에 오 사랑해요 그대 my love 나 언제까지나 이렇게 So I pray for you oh So I So I promise you oh So I 약속해요 모든것이 그대라고 믿을께요 그대라고 믿을께요 Will you come to me 나 조금만 더 그대품에 오 사랑해요 그대 my love 나 언제까지나 이렇게 So I Love you Audio Categoría:LetraKpop